Lizzie, The Diva
by sparklingblade
Summary: UPDATED! Lizzie realizes that the road to her dreams of stardom leads straight to Gordo's heart.
1. The Ad

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
LIZZIE, THE DIVA  
  
CHAPTER 1: THE AD  
  
Please take note: Characters are from the hit teen show "Lizzie McGuire". They are owned by Disney Corp. and is used here mainly for fanfic purposes. However, some places and characters are my own property. Chances are if you don't recognize the names, then I made them up. Anyways, this is my very first stab at writing any fanfic of some sort. I would appreciate if you'd be able to post your reviews. Thanks!  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Lizzie McGuire, Miranda Sanchez and David Gordon (Gordo to the whole school) have been best friends for as long as they can remember. They go to the same junior high and have been through thick and thin. Everything one does the other two knows about, as they don't keep any secrets from each other.  
  
However, Lizzie has always had one dream that the two didn't know: to make it big as a singer. She wanted to tell them, but was afraid that they'd laugh at her. In herself, she knew she was talented enough. She also knew that she was too shy, so introverted, that made it impossible for her to be one. But soon all that would change.  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
"What's up with all those cheerleaders?" Miranda said, rolling her eyes at Kate's group. The popular girls were smiling and talking excitedly at the same time. "They've been acting really giddy since first period."  
  
"Maybe there's a sale at the mall or something," Lizzie replied, stuffing books in her locker. She only had a few minutes to spare before fifth period began.  
  
Suddenly, a familiar voice boomed from their back: "Or maybe not."  
  
The two girls spun around. Gordo, their bestest guy friend, was standing with one arm leaning over Miranda's locker, with a knowing grin on his face."What do you mean?" Lizzie said, her eyebrows meeting. "Do you know why they're all giddy?"  
  
"Not that their over enthusiasm isn't something we see everyday, but I think I do know why they're very excited today." Gordo replied.  
  
"Come on, Gordo!" Miranda pleaded. "We don't have all day!"  
  
"Well, Kate asked me to pass Claire some paper --"  
  
"What? Kate actually talked to you?" Lizzie said, with a hint of jealousy in her voice. Gordo and Miranda didn't seem to notice though.  
  
"Yeah, she's actually very cute. The way her eyes sparkle when --"  
  
"GORDO!" Lizzie and Miranda said in unison.  
  
"Okay, okay.. It was some flyer about open auditions for 'Star For A Night'."  
  
Miranda's face curled up and after a few seconds, she blurted out: "Oh! I get it. I saw that flyer too - "Star For A Night!" That's this is really overhyped show that everyone's talking about," she ended, rolling her eyes.  
  
Lizzie was intrigued by the newfound information she got. "Star For A Night?" she asked.  
  
"It's this show where young adolescents get to showcase their talent and be recognized for it, their official line says." Gordo explained. "But you know, that's all just press hype. I think that it's some sort of second rate show that won't even last two seasons," he said, laughing.  
  
Miranda had to agree. "Yeah, it's got to be one of those lame Star Search ripoffs."  
  
"Oh those pour souls." Gordo quipped. "And I thought cheerleading was enough."  
  
The three friends laugh as they head for English class. But something was forming in Lizzie's mind – Star For A Night. Could this possibly be her chance? 


	2. Jessica Moore

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
LIZZIE, THE DIVA  
  
CHAPTER 2: JESSICA MOORE  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Lizzie woke up feeling very happy the day after. She didn't know why. Maybe because she found out from Miranda, who called her first thing in the morning, that she aced her Math test? Or maybe because of the way Gordo smiled at her in her dream? She didn't know.  
  
She didn't have enough time to ponder on it as she went down to leave for school that morning. Instead, she had to think about who put powder on the stairs. She would have fallen completely had she not held on the ledge.  
  
"Loser alert!" Lizzie screamed as her ten year old brother, Matt, nearly died laughing in the couch. Of course, he was the one behind the powder thing.  
  
A few minutes later, Lizzie arrived at school. Just her luck! Gordo was, too. Lizzie hoped the new perfume she had on lasted long.  
  
"Hey McGuire, wait up," Gordo said, catching up after her.  
  
"What's up Gordo?" Lizzie said. She hope she didn't sound too cheerful.  
  
"Guess what? Jessica Moore's in town!" Gordo said as they made their way to their lockers. "I just read about it in the papers."  
  
"Jessica Moore Who?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Last year's grand winner from Star For A Night." Miranda answered for Gordo. She was opening her locker, getting her books. "I should know. She moved in next door."  
  
"You aren't kidding, right?" Gordo asked, interest showing in his eyes.  
  
Miranda rolled hers. "Do I look like I'm kidding?" she said. "I wish I was, actually."  
  
Lizzie saw the disgust in her friend's tone. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Well, for starters she plays Britney Spears' CD way too loud. At 12 AM. Could you believe that? I have nothing against Britney, but please… I'm no slave to her either." Miranda said, shaking her head. "If I hear that song one more time I'll stuff my bra and be like Kate."  
  
The three friends laughed.  
  
"Uh, she sings Britney?" Gordo asked, with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.  
  
Miranda nodded.  
  
"Well, she sure has a better voice than that silicone fan," Gordo said, breaking into a smile. "I heard her song Just Me on the car radio. She sure has a fantastic voice." He said, his eyes full of delight. "And a girl with an angelic voice is tops for me. It helps though that she looks pretty stunning. You both have to admit that she is beautiful."  
  
Lizzie tried hard not to let envy get the best of her, but she knew she just had to say something. "Why? How does she look like?"  
  
"Oh, most definitely better than the two of you." Gordo said. "Just kidding!" He then raced down the hall.  
  
Miranda and Lizzie went after him, and began hitting him with their bags. For Miranda it was just a laugh, but Lizzie was full of envy deep inside.  
  
After classes, the three pals met up. They were going to Miranda's place to do their Social Studies homework.  
  
"I am so green with envy!" Lizzie exclaimed. "In my computer it took me 45 minutes to download this site about Bolivia. And it didn't have any useful information! When did you get DSL?"  
  
Miranda shrugged. "Two weeks ago, I guess."  
  
Gordo was lying in Miranda's bed, scanning her copies of Teenybopper and Ohmigosh magazines. "Geez, Miranda." Gordo said. "You sure are a boyband fan. So tell me, did Justin accidentally kiss someone else from his Britbrit so they broke up?" His voice was sarcasm-filled.  
  
"No, Gor-don!" Miranda said. "Justin broke up with Britney because he couldn't take her sexy image anymore."  
  
"Ooh, did I get the news too late?" Gordo said, mocking shocked innocence before breaking into laughter.  
  
Miranda smiled, having a thought. "I know you're thinking you won't get anything from my magazines, but if you flip to page 37 of that mag behind you," she said, pointing to her May copy of Teenybopper, "I don't think you'd be making any more of your sarcastic comments, Mr. Non-Conformist." And then she broke into laughter.  
  
Gordo curiously opened to the page Miranda said and gasped. "Lizzie quick! Let me use the PC!" He then pushed Lizzie aside and typed furiously into the computer.  
  
Miranda collapsed from laughter. "I knew he'd do that." Meanwhile, Lizzie got up, put her hands on her hips, and quipped: "Mr. Gordon, would you mind telling me why you pushed me? What important thing are you looking at?"  
  
One glance at the screen and her heart felt like it was going to break.  
  
"She is so hot!" Gordo said. "I wish I could meet her in person." He had logged on to Jessica's official website.  
  
"Hello?" Miranda said. "She does live next door to me for now? You know, because she's in town for the open auditions?"  
  
Gordo's face broke into a grin. "Say Miranda, buddy." Gordo said, wrapping his arm around Miranda. "What do you say we go out for a walk?"  
  
Miranda made the Whatever sign. "Are you coming Lizzie?" she said. Gordo had already left the room. He headed for the bathroom, wanting to see if he looked okay.  
  
"I'll just follow you guys in a while. I'll look up some more Bolivia stuff."  
  
"Okay, whatever you say." Miranda said as she left the room.  
  
Tears welled up in Lizzie's eyes. She stared at the screen before her. She doesn't know why, but it seemed like Jessica Moore's picture stared right back at her. It didn't help that she had a smirk on her face.  
  
"I'll beat you at your own game, Jessica Moore." Lizzie said. "I'll be a bigger star than you are." 


	3. A Common Goal

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
LIZZIE, THE DIVA  
  
CHAPTER 3: A COMMON GOAL  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Lizzie spent all her free time practicing. She was determined not only to join the Star For A Night Contest, but to win it as well. If Gordo wanted a girl with an angelic voice, then she'd have that angelic voice.  
  
Miranda and Gordo knew nothing of Lizzie's plans. She wanted to surprise them, just as she herself was surprised. For the first time in her life, she didn't chicken out on something.  
  
A week has passed since they've been at Miranda's place.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie." Miranda greeted her best friend. "You haven't been hanging out with that much lately. Is there anything wrong?" Concern was written all over Miranda's face.  
  
Part of Lizzie wanted to tell Miranda everything, but the other half won. "Uh, nothing." Lizzie said. "It's just that... um, I need to go now." Lizzie hugged Miranda. "Don't worry about me, I'm okay. I know that as my best friend you'll understand that."  
  
Miranda nodded. "Anytime you need me Lizzie, I will be here." They said their goodbyes.  
  
On her way to the girls bathroom, Lizzie bumped into Gordo.  
  
"Hi, Lizzie. What's up?" Gordo asked her. "Haven't talked to you for days."  
  
Lizzie wanted to say something, but she was afraid to say something she will regret afterwards. She just smiled, mouthed "I need to go" and went inside the bathroom. She was about to leave after washing her face when Kate entered the bathroom.  
  
"Ugh, McGuire." said Kate. "I did so not expect to see you here. After all, this is a loser-free bathroom."  
  
Instead of coming up with an insult, Lizzie just smiled. "Hi, Kate."  
  
Kate made the whatever sign with her hands. "I pity you, McGuire. You seem to be always late on knowing things. Like with what you're wearing." Kate took one look at Lizzie's clothes. "Honey, dyed tanktops are so last season ago." she said, smirking. "Well, since you obviously ain't popular, I guess it's my duty to tell you, loser, a piece of news so you won't be left behind. I pity you that's why."  
  
"And that piece of news would be what?" Lizzie said, her patience wearing. Yes, she was not feeling too comfortable with Kate, but she had a feeling that what Kate would say is genuinely interesting. "So?"  
  
Kate stopped combing her hair. "Well, McGuire," she started, "you're looking at this year's Star For A Night grand prize winner. I, Kate Saunders, will finally have my crowning glory." She smiled then stopped. "So, what do you think?"  
  
"How… interesting." Lizzie said. "I always knew you had a good voice."  
  
Kate smiled. "Well, I have to say that you do have taste, McGuire." She took out some powder and began applying it to her face. "You do know Jessica right? Jessica Moore? I suppose you're not that unpopular to have not heard of her."  
  
Hearing Jessica Moore's name made Lizzie's heart skip a bit. "Yeah, what's the biggie with her?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. I'm just out to prove that I'm so much better than that… loser."  
  
Lizzie could not believe it. For once, she and Kate actually agreed on something. "Well, guess what. I'm out to prove something to her too."  
  
Kate stopped doing her makeup. "You're joining the contest too?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." Lizzie said. "I'm going to the open audition tomorrow."  
  
"That's great McGuire." Kate said. "And I do mean this. You know, in fourth grade, I wanted to have your voice when we did that school presentation." she said softly.  
  
Lizzie could feel the sincerity in Kate's voice. "You're not mad? I know you hate competition."  
  
"You and I both know that I'm popular and you're not, so that shouldn't be much of a problem." Kate said smugly. "Which reminds me.. do not even think of telling anyone that I talked to you."  
  
"Oh sure, Kate." Lizzie replied. "If you promise not to tell a soul about me joining the contest."  
  
"McGuire, you got yourself a deal." Lizzie couldn't believe that Kate was actually being nice.  
  
"You know what, Lizzie, I may regret saying this, but I'm just mean to you because I'm popular. I outgrew you. But I've always kept our secrets. And I promise I won't spill what you told me."  
  
Lizzie smiled. "Yes, Kate. I promise to keep our conversation a secret too."  
  
Then Kate and Lizzie did a high-five. Not any ordinary high five, but the ones they used to do when they were younger, and when they were still best friends.  
  
They giggled. "Lizzie," Kate said. "Kate," Lizzie said. They did another high-five.  
  
Suddenly, the door opened. Kate's friends entered the bathroom. Instinctively, Kate and Lizzie returned to how they normally act.  
  
"Like, loser! This is a nerd-free bathroom!" Kate screamed.  
  
"Maximum snob!" Lizzie replied.  
  
Kate's friends laughed at Lizzie, and so did Kate. But on her way out, Lizzie and Kate's eyes met and they knew it was all just a show. They smiled at each other. Even if they haven't been exactly good friends since Kate got popular, at least now they have another thing in common: to bring Jessica Moore down. 


	4. Gordo's Gift

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
LIZZIE, THE DIVA  
  
CHAPTER 4: GORDO'S GIFT  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
A week has passed since Lizzie and Kate had their small talk at the school bathroom. True to her promise, Kate never told anyone about Lizzie's plans to join the contest. Well, she accidentally told Miranda and Gordo because she thought they knew, but that didn't count. It's not often that Kate talks to her two best friends and Lizzie knew Kate didn't have any bad intentions.  
  
Besides, it seemed to work for her. She didn't have to avoid Miranda and Gordo anymore, and she was looking forward to their support. She still can't tell them, specially Gordo, the real reason for her joining the contest though.  
  
".. and you'll finally see the truth, that a Hero lies in… you.." Lizzie sang into her hairbrush, holding the high note in "you" for ten seconds. She had decided days before that she would be singing Mariah Carey's "Hero". She didn't exactly like Mariah, but she needed a song that would showcase the best of her vocal range. Although she doesn't have a five octave voice, Lizzie can hit a few high notes, and her middle range is astounding. "Hero", she decided, suits her voice really well.  
  
Applause rang from Lizzie's back, and she turned around. "Miranda! Gordo! I am so embarassed!" Lizzie said, hiding her face behind her pillows.  
  
"That was very amazing!" Gordo said. "You're definitely making it to the finals."  
  
"Wow, Lizzie, you sure can give those singers a run for their money," Miranda quipped, still clapping her hands. "I always knew you had a good voice, but not a great voice!"  
  
Lizzie stood up and sat in front of her PC. "Thanks guys," she said, smiling. "I hope I get to win."  
  
"We hope you do too, Lizzie. I mean, you'd have your own recording contract! You'll be signed with a label!" Miranda said, her eyes twinkling. "That'd be so cool."  
  
Gordo nodded in agreement. "And you'll have me as an accountant. After all, Lizzie McGuire, your financial status is bound to go up."  
  
"And that means…?" Lizzie asked, her face in confusion.  
  
"Hel-lo!" Miranda said, rolling her eyes. "Recording contracts equal money! Earth to Lizzie!" she said, laughing.  
  
Lizzie's face curled. "I don't know guys. I don't want to raise my hopes up. I'll dream of all those nice things when I get closer to them. For now, I just want to do my best."  
  
"That's my girl." Gordo said, then quickly added: "I mean, that's our girl. Always a good head on her shoulders."  
  
Lizzie hoped neither Gordo nor Miranda noticed that she was blushing. Even though he probably meant another thing, Gordo still called Lizzie "his girl". She was on cloud nine.  
  
"Yes, she's definitely our girl." Miranda agreed. "Anyway, we better get going." she said, touching Lizzie on the arm lightly. "Good luck." She turned towards the door. "You coming Gordo?"  
  
"In a sec."  
  
Once Miranda got out of the room, Gordo fished for something in his shirt jacket.  
  
"Here Lizzie," Gordo said, giving Lizzie an angel necklace. "This is for good luck tomorrow."  
  
Lizzie could not believe her eyes. "Oh God, Gordo, this is so beautiful!" She hugged him. "Thanks Gordo!"  
  
"No prob. See you tomorrow, Lizzie McGuire, pop princess-slash-diva." Gordo said, a smile forming in his face.  
  
Lizzie let out a scream when she was sure Gordo and Miranda were out of the house. She's been told she had a good voice and had a strong chance of getting in, Gordo called her "his girl", and even gave her a gift! Lizzie could not believe her luck. Now she really knows she can win the contest. 


	5. The Open Auditions

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
LIZZIE, THE DIVA  
  
CHAPTER 5: THE OPEN AUDITIONS  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
Lizzie had gone straight to the Hyatt Hotel, where the auditions were going to be held, after school. Miranda was supposed to go with her, but Mrs. Sanchez asked her to go home straight after school. Lizzie went on her own, not wanting Gordo to accompany her. She didn't need the tension to build up.  
  
"Numbers 171-180, please go inside." A man dressed in an all black outfit said to the girls huddled in the hotel's conference waiting area. He was holding a pencil and a corkboard in one hand. "I repeat, Numbers 171-180."  
  
Lizzie got up from where she sat and along with eight other girls, headed into the main conference room.  
  
The man looked at his checklist. "We seem to be missing Number 178." he said, his eyebrows meeting.  
  
Suddenly, the door burst open and Kate barged on in. "Sorry I'm late," she said to the man. "I had to go back home after picking up my number."  
  
Kate grabbed a seat beside Lizzie. "Hey McGuire. Glad to see you here."  
  
"Yeah, me too." she said, smiling.  
  
They made small talk about their schoolmates, junior high, the parties they used to have when they were younger, and other stuff only they knew. They were having such a good time talking with each other that they didn't notice how time flew by so fast.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss Sanders," said the man with the checklist. "To be quite frank about it, we'd like to start this millennium." The man had been impatiently tapping his feet for a few minutes. Kate rolled her eyes and made the whatever sign with her hands.  
  
"Good luck, Kate." Lizzie said as she watched Kate disappear into the private room of the conference area. She was left alone with another girl, Number 180, whom she tried to talk to but her efforts were just ignored.  
  
Ten minutes later, Kate went out of the private room all smiles. "Guess what, McGuire?" she paused, then continued. "They really really liked me! They said I had a good voice, and I was asked to go back next Tuesday for a recall!"  
  
"That's great!" Lizzie said as she and Kate did a high-five.  
  
Kate smiled and touched Lizzie lightly on the arm. "Well, Good luck. It's now your turn."  
  
Lizzie thanked Kate as she stood up and went inside the private room.  
  
"Why hello there!" a balding man wearing an expensive looking suit said as Lizzie went in. "You're Miss…. Ah, McGuire." he said, checking his list.  
  
Lizzie smiled. She noticed that aside from the man, there were three other people in the room, all holding papers that looked like grade sheets. She then realized that these four were the judges.  
  
"Please tell us about yourself, Ms. McGuire." A lady wearing a smart blue suit said. "Keep it short though."  
  
Lizzie panicked. She didn't expect to give a little speech! But she had to think of something fast. "Um, hi. I'm Elizabeth McGuire, Lizzie to my friends. I'm fourteen and I'm loud and proud to be one."  
  
As soon as those words were out of her mouth, Lizzie wanted to slap herself. Loud and proud to be fourteen? How cheesy was that? If only Miranda heard her. She and Gordo would be rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
The judges didn't seem to mind how cheesy her statement was though. The third one, a young woman in her mid-twenties, smiled at her. "That went well. Please proceed with your song."  
  
Lizzie smiled, said a silent prayer, and hoped for the best. She was handed a microphone.  
  
The first few bars of "Hero" played through the speakers. She was nervous, but that didn't show much in her performance. She was a bit inaudible at first, but then her voice took over. It was so powerful; Lizzie herself was surprised. She sounded a hundred times better than her rehearsed performance. In fact, she hit the high notes even higher, and was able to prolong it. If Lizzie may say so herself, she did even better than Mariah Carey.  
  
The judges were obviously impressed.  
  
"Miss McGuire," the last judge, a boy about 20, smiled at her. "That's quite a voice you've got."  
  
"Thanks." Lizzie said, as she was given a folder by the first judge.  
  
"Please go back on Tuesday for the recall."  
  
Lizzie reached for the door. "Thanks, I will."  
  
As soon as she got out, she went inside the ladies room. It was empty, and unable to contain her excitement, Lizzie screamed. "Aaah! I did it!" She then smiled at her reflection in the mirror. "Well, well, Jessica Moore- 2001, so last year. Lizzie McGuire-very 2002." she said, a smirk forming in her face.  
  
She did a little victory jig before going downstairs, where her Mom would be waiting. She can't wait for Tuesday next week – the closer she was to winning the contest, the more excited she felt. 


	6. Still In The Running

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
LIZZIE, THE DIVA  
  
CHAPTER 6: STILL IN THE RUNNING  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
The week flew by so fast. Lizzie couldn't keep her excitement, and Miranda and Gordo suffered from that – Lizzie literally pinched both of them most of the time, asking if what was happening really true.  
  
At the audition recall, only 50 made it from the original 250 girls. Lizzie couldn't feel any luckier. She and Kate managed to get into the semi-final round after doing the same routine to the same judges, who brought along a test audience. They were then told that the list would be trimmed down to the top 20 list, who would be judged by the test audience.  
  
A few days later, Lizzie found out she still was in the running. Now she really was excited! But her happiness was short-lived though, when she found out Kate didn't make in anymore to the top 20. Her name wasn't on the list.  
  
Lizzie made a mental note to talk to Kate when she got the chance, but Kate beat her up to it.  
  
"Lizzzzieeeeee!" Matt screamed from downstairs."Phone!!!"  
  
"I'll get it in my room!"  
  
"Oi, Miranda." Lizzie said.  
  
"Uhm, Lizzie, this is Kate."  
  
"Oh, Kate! Why'd you call?" she said, faking shock. She didn't know how to deal with the situation, she getting in and Kate not, so she pretended not to know. But Kate beat her up to it again.  
  
"I just want to say congratulations. I saw your name on the list. You must be really happy."  
  
Lizzie bit her lip, unable to think of what to say. "Yes, I really am. I would have been happier though if you made it too. We had such fun."  
  
Kate let out a laugh. "Yeah, we did have fun. I'm okay with not getting in. Maybe it's not yet time for me."  
  
Lizzie laughed too. "I guess so."  
  
"Listen, McGuire. I support you fully in this, because I believe in you. But more than that we can work together to bring that Jessica Moore down."  
  
Lizzie was suddenly interested. She's getting into a "bad" plan, and with Kate at that? This didn't happen everyday.  
  
"What do you have in mind?"  
  
"Nothing for now. I'll have to think of something first. And oh, Lizzie?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's your reason for disliking Jessica Moore?"  
  
Part of Lizzie wanted to tell Kate the truth, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.  
  
"I'll tell you when you've got a plan already."  
  
"Oh, okay." Kate said. "Uh, McGuire?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell anyone I called you and you're dead meat."  
  
They both laughed and said their goodbyes.  
  
"Who was that, honey?" Mrs. McGuire asked Lizzie after she got off the phone. "The judges?" Eversince they found out Lizzie made it to the top 20, they've been more excited than she was.  
  
"No, Mom." she said, rolling her eyes.  
  
Lizzie glanced at the folder given to her from the first audition. She hadn't really looked at it that much; she was too excited to even think about some folder. She got out all the contents. To her surprise, it included a page about Jessica Moore.  
  
Talented, pretty and versatile – these words best describe Jessica Jean Moore. The Grand Champion of the 2001 Star For A Night Search, Jessica was only thirteen when she won the contest. Now, just a year later, she has two top 20 hits. Her third single, "Just Me" is climbing the Billboard Charts as well. Her self-titled debut album is doing well too, peaking at #11 on the charts and selling about a million copies so far. A simple girl at heart, Jessica enjoys knitting and reading romance books on her spare time.  
  
  
  
Jessica Moore – the perfect example that if you have the talent and more importantly the dream, YOU can make it happen.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I have the dream and the talent," Lizzie muttered. "And a few weeks from now, Jessica Moore, you're so old news." 


	7. A Clear Favorite

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
LIZZIE, THE DIVA  
  
CHAPTER 7: A CLEAR FAVORITE  
  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Lizzie didn't really think of school that much in the days that passed by. Aside from Kate, Miranda and Gordo, no one knew her secret. Lizzie thought that this was good, because the people would surely be surprised.

Meanwhile, while Lizzie was busy with her auditions, Gordo was busy spending time at Miranda's house. He was trying to get a glimpse of Jessica Moore, but he hasn't been very successful.

"She doesn't come out often." Miranda said. "I think all she does is sleep in the morning and play Britney Spears at night."

Gordo's face dropped. "I guess the only time I'll be able to see her then is during Lizzie's competition night." He turned to Lizzie. "You are getting us backstage tickets, right?"

"Yes," Lizzie said flatly.

The grand finals night would be held in a month's time. Lizzie was still busy rehearsing, wanting to perfect her number. She had been very lucky, of the top 20 the list was trimmed down to the final 10 contestants. She still was in.

Rehearsals for the show itself took most of her time. It soon became routine to her: school, rehearsals, home.

A week into the show, they were called in to go the recording booth one after the other. Lizzie found out they had to tape their song, just for the backup. The committee decided that it would be better if the background vocals were that of the contestants' too.

After she was done, Lizzie excused herself and called Kate's house.

"Oh, hi McGuire."

"I know you wouldn't want to be seen with me in public, but the contest's in seven days, and I don't have anything to wear."

"You got the money?"

"Yes, my mom gave me five hundred dollars. She's like, 'spend it Lizzie on something good! You'll be on television!'" she said, imitating her mom's voice.

They both laughed. "There's this new mall in the next town that no one's heard of, so I don't think we'll bump into anyone we know there." Kate said.

"Coolie."

"Head over to my house after your rehearsals tomorrow."

"Thanks, Kate."

"Sure, Lizzie."

Lizzie went back to the stage. One of the contestants was standing in the center, with a microphone in her hand. 

"What's happening?" Lizzie asked the girl beside her, Hannah Galloway.

Hannah shrugged. "Oh, they want us to sing now. Something about building your confidence. And as if I need that."

Lizzie smiled at Hannah and looked at the girl singing. She was pretty, and had a nice little voice. Lizzie hadn't heard any of the girls sing yet, so she wasn't able to size up the competition. 

All of the other girls seemed to do just okay, except for the eighth girl – Hilary McLean. She wasn't okay, she was fantastic. She sang Whitney Houston's "I Will Always Love You" so beautifully, even Lizzie had to admit she had real competition now.

Hannah performed next, and she wasn't spectacular. She was just okay, like the seven that came before her and Hilary.

Lizzie stood up after being called. _I have to do well. I can't afford to be second fiddle_, she thought.

Luckily, Lizzie proved that saving the best for last usually rang true: her "Hero" version for today was astounding, even better than the last one.

Applause rang from the people in the stage. "Girls, girls, please settle down." Their director, Pablo, said.

Once everything was quiet, Pablo held the microphone and spoke. "Come back on Saturday for the final rehearsals. Preserve your voices, especially you Ms. McLean and Ms. McGuire. Don't strain them."

Lizzie smiled. Now it was very clear she was one of the top favorites.

"See you all Saturday."

Lizzie stood up and smiled. Six days to go until her victory.


	8. Lizzie Meets Jessica

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
LIZZIE, THE DIVA  
  
CHAPTER 8: LIZZIE MEETS JESSICA

  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Where are they?!" Lizzie said, panic-striken. "They promised they'd be here!" Lizzie was in the dressing room, having her makeup and hair done. She had about less than an hour before the show began. Jo, Sam and Matt were there with her. The one good thing about these contests, Lizzie realized, was that each finalist gets her own private dressing room.

"I'm sure they'll be here. In the mean time, we gotta go," Sam said. "We don't want to add more pressure to you."

"Thanks Dad."

Sam and Jo wished their daughter luck. "Break a leg!" Matt said, smiling at his sister genuinely. "And don't worry they'll be here any moment now."

As if on cue, Miranda appeared at the door. "Hi Lizzie!" She waved hello to the McGuires, who were on their way yout.

"Oh good, you're here. Where's Gordo?"

Miranda was about to answer when they heard a familiar voice in the background, joined by a voice of a  girl laughing. 

"Yes, that was absolutely my favorite part, David."

Miranda turned around, and Lizzie was about to do the same, much to Clarindo, the hairdresser's, chagrin. "Ms. McGuire," the stylist said in an impatient tone, "I'm trying to do your hair..?"

Lizzie wanted to ignore him, but she knew better. "I'm sorry. Just a second please?" Clarindo sighed.

"Hey guys!" Gordo greeted them. "Lizzie!" He let out a whistle. "Looking fine!"

Lizzie would have loved the compliment but instead took notice of the fact that  someone who resembled Jessica Moore was standing right next to him.

"Miranda, I believe you know Jessica, right?"

Miranda faked a smile. "Of course I do. Hi Jessica."

Jessica Moore smiled. "You're my neighbor right? Nice to meet you, uhm – "

"Miranda," Lizzie said dryly, answering for Miranda. "And I'm Lizzie, you know, Lizzie McGuire, Gordo's friend." Lizzie was surprised at herself for coming across as a bit Kate-ish, but she didn't mind. It seemed like jealousy sank into her head._ Well, she doesn't look any better than in pictures_, Lizzie thought.

Jessica smiled. "Of course," she said. "David here has told me a lot about you."

It took all of Lizzie's will for her not to strangle Jessica right then and there. She was about to say something snotty – something she will probably regret – but the hairdresser interrupted her. Probably a good thing, she later on realized.

"I'm sorry Miss McGuire, but I believe I was doing your hair."

Lizzie took a deep breath. "Yes, Clarindo."

"Well, I have to go now too," Jessica said to the three of them. "Being last year's winner isn't all rainbows and candy, you know. Anyways, nice meeting you Miranda." She took a pause. "And Lizzie? Good luck."

She was met by a duo of fakingly sweet "same here" and "thanks".

Another pause.

In a sugarly sweet tone, Jessica remarked: "See you after the show, David."

_I. Could. Not. Believe. This._ Lizzie thought. What did that Jessica mean that she and Gordo will see each other after the show? Lizzie was so caught up in her thoughts she failed to see Gordo's unenthusiastic, if not horrified reaction.

Clarindo motioned for Lizzie to get up and took one look at her hairdo. "Fantabulous, isn't it?" As much as Lizzie wanted to be happy – she did look incredible – she could only mumble a half-excited "Yes, Clarindo."

"Lizzie, you look awesome!" Miranda said after Clarindo had left. "Nice voice, nice hair, nice face, on a nice girl. You go, girl!" Suddenly, a cell phone rang. It was Miranda's.

"I have to go Lizzie. I had my mom's phone all the while, and she doesn't seem too happy. You'll be good, you'll be a star!" she said, hugging Lizzie. "See you there, Gordo."

Once they were alone, Lizzie wanted to scream right out at Gordo – "WHAT'S GOING ON WITH YOU AND JESSICA MOORE?!" but she knew she didn't had the right, nor the strength to scream at her oh-so-fine prince. But she wasn't too happy at him at that time either.

"Lizzie," Gordo said. "I'm glad to see you wore the angel necklace I gave you."

Lizzie had to smile, feeling her emotions go from anger to normal. "Well, it IS for good luck."

"Yes, it is." Gordo said. "You know, if I wouldn't smudge your makeup, I'd um.." Gordo seemed to stammer for words.

"What, Gordo?" Lizzie said, her heart pounding. From normal, she felt her emotions turn to happiness even though she had no exact idea why.

"I'd give you a kiss. You look pretty, Lizzie, and I'm sure you'll shine out there." 

Lizzie felt her heart melt, but she couldn't just show it. Not without having asked about that whole Jessica Moore thing. "Thanks, Gordo."

  
With that, Lizzie stood up to take her place with the other finalists backstage, leaving a stunned Gordo with a red kissmark on his cheek.


	9. The Performance

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
LIZZIE, THE DIVA  
  
CHAPTER 9: THE PERFORMANCE

  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Miss McGuire, you're up next. Just like we rehearsed, okay?" A man holding a clipboard in his hand told Lizzie. "Good luck."

Lizzie thanked the man and said a little prayer. She could see the audience from where she was standing, but the audience couldn't see her. She was set to perform after the girl singing at the stage, who was almost finished. _What's her name, anyway?_ Lizzie searched her mind, but her thoughts were soon interrupted, when heard the host speak.

**And now, please welcome our last contestant. She's fourteen and claims to be loud and proud to be one. Give it up for LIZZIE MCGUIRE!**

_Oh, that's my cue_. Lizzie thought. _Oh well, good luck to me_.

Lizzie sashayed to the stage to the X spot which marked where she was going to stand. A microphone was in front of her, it had been agreed upon before that she would be singing only standing. 

Lizzie looked at the audience and saw her parents and Matt at the front row seats, where the parents of the contestants were placed. She tried to look for her friends, but couldn't find them. 

"So Ms. McGuire," the host, a balding man who looked like he was in his late 40's, said to Lizzie. "Are you nervous at all?" One of the rules of the contest was to have the contestant be interviewed before she performed.

With a smile on her face, Lizzie faced the man and gave a confident answer. "No, not all. I've been working really hard, and I've enjoyed every moment I have had here."

  
The crowd cheered and Lizzie looked at the audience. She then saw a banner that read, "Lizzie McGuire, HillRidge Middle School's Sunshine Girl" and she looked at who was holding it. Why, none other than Ethan Craft and Gordo! She surveyed that crowd and saw Mr. Dig, Mrs. Steibel, Coach Kelly, Miranda, Larry Tudgeman, Veruca, Parker McKenzie, Danny Kessler, Angel Leiberman, Brooke Baker, why even Kate, Claire Miller, and their posse! She suddenly realized, the entire eighth grade was probably there! She gave them a little wave and then returned her attention to the host.

"That's good to know, Ms. McGuire. Good luck. And now, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, our last and definitely not the least finalist, Ms. Lizzie McGuire!"

The starting bars of "Hero" echoed into the background. Lizzie acted nonchalant until her opening line. She then opened her mouth and began to sing. Her voice was crystal clear and the high notes she practiced became even higher. Lizzie never really believed the saying _you can't topple your last performance, but as she thought to herself while she was singing, __this is even better than the last._

The song came to an end with Lizzie holding the last note even higher and longer – she didn't just have to range, she had the power to keep it to the optimum! She could sense it in herself. _I've got it in the bag!_

She smiled at the audience, and her classmates from Hillridge – she could see they were jumping up and down, smiling, cheering, clapping, screaming "Lizzie! Lizzie! Lizzie!". She absorbed the moment for she knew it was possible that it would be the last.

Lizzie did a little curtsy before exiting the stage. She let out a little victory scream and made another prayer, thanking God for his guidance. She was met with a barrage of "you were good!" "congratulations!" and "that was really great!" which she didn't seem to take in – she was just very happy. Images of her family, friends, even Kate and Claire, and most especially Gordo – their faces all smiling and proud of her, made Lizzie feel all tingly inside.

She went inside her dressing room where an assistant was waiting. She had to sing one more song with the other contestants – this time it was a pop song, not a ballad – so she had to change in to an outfit that was funky, glitter-y, cool, casual chic – very much her own style of dressing.

Her make up was re-touched, and her hair crimped up a bit, until finally a guy knocked on her door, telling her it was time to line up backstage.

Lizzie looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. _Gordo is so mine, and so is this singing contest. She gave a smirk at her reflection. __Take that, Jessica Moore._

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

A/N: I made up Hillridge, California (obviously, hehe) :P

Will Lizzie win? What happens if she does (or doesn't?)

Review and you'll know.


	10. And the Winner is

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
LIZZIE, THE DIVA  
  
CHAPTER 10: AND THE WINNER IS…

  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Lizzie heard the host say. They were behind the curtains, which were shut. "It is now my honor to present to you.. our ten finalists, for the last time!"

The curtains soon opened and all the girls beamed. They had to sing and dance along to "Fame" by someone Lizzie couldn't care less about. She thought the song was stupid, even if she knew it was somewhat appropriate. They had to sing at least two lines each but Lizzie got to sing four. She knew that was a good sign.

Lizzie was all out in her performance – she was one of the strongest voices, after all, and she could dance a storm. She saw her schoolmates from Hillridge and they were again holding a banner, only this time it read "Lizzie, 2002 Star for A Night." 

The song came to an end and Lizzie gave the audience a smile. The crowd was in an uproar – with people jumping up and down, different sections screaming names of the finalists. They all gave a bow and proceeded to exit the stage.

Once she was out of sight, Lizzie sighed. She was getting bored. After all, she knew that she was going to win already, and she couldn't wait for the moment of truth to come. Lizzie proceeded to her dressing room where a team of stylists were, and they gave Lizzie yet another look for the final announcement.

Lizzie smiled as she thought of nothing but winning as they were lead out once again to the stage about fifteen minutes later. _I am so the winner. I love you too Gordo! Lizzie had no idea why those two completely unrelated thoughts were intertwined, but she knew they'd meet up somewhere. She smiled._

The curtains once again opened, and a dramatic sound followed. There was a big screen behind them and she knew that videos of them being interviewed and performing, kind of behind the scenes was playing. She heard herself say, "Lizzie McGuire" and she knew it was followed by clips of her in the recording booth and acting candid. They were all made to do that the previous week and each of them had to say their name to the camera and act candidly, but of course it was all rehearsed.

The host cleared his throat. "And now ladies and gentlemen, the moment we've all been waiting for." A thunderous applause followed.

"Second runner up goes to … " She could hear the other contestants hold their breaths. Lizzie just smiled. "Maria Victoria Armas!" A fair-skinned brunette broke out from the line and went to the center, where she accepted her trophy. Lizzie was happy for her, she thought that Victoria, who was half-Spanish, was actually very nice and had a good voice. She sang "Something Stupid" by the actress Nicole Kidman.

"And now for our first runner up. Let me tell you that the champion had only a few points ahead of our first runner up. Our first runner up has an average of 96.25, while our champion has an average of 96.30! Would you believe that." The crowd went into an uproar. Lizzie's heart skipped a bit.

"Our first runner up is…"

  
A drumroll.

"Lizzie McGuire."

Lizzie's heart sank as she felt the world drop on her shoulders. _This can't be happening… I am not a second placer!_ She wanted to have an unhappy face going on but she knew the memories would last forever, so she pretended to be happy as she took her trophy, her flowers, and every other thing that didn't seem important to her now. She gave a little wave to the audience - the HillRidge people were all smiles, but Lizzie could sense they were surprised at the result. _I let them down. I let myself down. _Lizzie thought. _I let Gordo down_.

She was then asked to move a bit to the right, as the winner was going to be announced. Her heart was pounding. She couldn't believe she placed only second and was ecstatic to know who'd won first.

"Our 2002 Star For A Night is… Hilary McLean!" The crowd erupted into cheers as confetti and glitter fell from the ceiling. _Oh, her_. Lizzie thought. She then realized she was so self-absorbed for the past few weeks, she wasn't able to size up the competition. She forgot about the others and was over confident that she'd win. She felt miserable.

_I am such a loser,_ she thought. _Gordo couldn't possibly like me. I'm just a first runner up, a no-match for that Jessica Moore – a champion_. Lizzie thought. Through all of this, she had to smile – pictures of her with the other two winners were being taken.

When the ending cue was made, the curtains shut, all the girls made their way out of the stage. Hilary was crying, but they were tears of joy, and so was Victoria's. Some of the other girls, like that snooty Hannah Galloway, were crying too, but it was obvious it was because they didn't make it.

Lizzie, on the other hand, was crying because she placed *only* second. _That means I'm not good enough_, she thought. She was crying tears which others assumed were tears of happiness, but in reality, aside from the fact that she lost, she didn't know how to face her family and friends, whom she let down, as well as Gordo.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Love it, hate it? REVIEW.

Oh yeah, 2002 winner, because this story was first published in May last year.


	11. A Different Feeling

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
LIZZIE, THE DIVA  
  
CHAPTER 11: A DIFFERENT FEELING

  
-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Lizzie's heart was pounding as she reached the stadium's lobby. The contest had been done for almost an hour but she had to stay in the dressing room while they were letting people out. That gave her enough time to dry the tears that had fallen backstage. 

As she reached the lobby she saw the smiling faces of her dad, mom, Matt, Miranda, the Hillridge People, and of course, Gordo.

"There she is!" Matt said, causing everyone to look in her direction.

"Our little champion!" Mr. McGuire said, rushing over to hug his daughter. "We're really proud of you, Lizzie!" Mrs. McGuire remarked, kissing her daughter on the forehead. "You did so well!"

Lizzie shrugged. "I did alright, I guess." Although she was a bit ashamed and utterly saddened, she didn't want to let the others see that, specially now that everyone was coming to her congratulating her – even the popular kids.

"I have to say McGuire," Kate said, "You were really good." Even though she knew about the contest even before, she kept her promise and did not tell anyone.

Claire had to agree. "You know this doesn't change things between us though, it's not like you're going to be popular. But I have to hand it to you, you were good." She smiled genuinely.

"Thanks."

On their way out to the McGuire's car, Miranda asked Lizzie how she felt.

"It feels nice. I finally found something I'm good at, other than rhythmic gymnastics," Lizzie said, laughing. "But seriously, I loved every minute of it." She wasn't sure if what she was saying was the complete truth, but she sad it nonetheless. She wasn't sure but somehow her disappointment in herself became less and less threatening.

The Sanchez's car passed by. Miranda smiled and said goodbye, leaving Gordo and Lizzie all alone outside the McGuire's car. 

"You really shone out there, Lizzie." Gordo said, smiling. "You did us all proud."

"Thanks, Gordo." Lizzie said. "I couldn't have done so well without your angel here to guide me," Lizzie said, touching her necklace.

Gordo smiled back. "Lizzie, there's something I need to tell you…"

"What, Gordo?" She was so anxious to know the answer.

Suddenly, Mr. and Mrs. Gordon appeared.

"Congratulations, Elizabeth." Mrs. Gordon said. "You were fantastic." Mr. Gordon added. Lizzie thanked them as they led Gordo away.

"Well, see you tomorrow I guess."

"Yeah," Lizzie said dreamily. "Tomorrow."

As soon as she reached their house, Lizzie faced the mirror and sighed. _So this is how it feels like._ In a way, Lizzie was glad that the people around her didn't seem to notice so much the fact that she lost. In fact, she was the only one who made herself feel like a loser. 

Lizzie smiled and changed her clothes. As she was about to sleep, Gordo called.

"Hey Gordo. What's up?"

"Nothing Lizzie. Just called to say good night. That's it.. Good night again, sleep tight!" With that he hung the phone up.

She felt a whole lot better, forgetting who in the world Jessica Moore was and the fact that she didn't bring home the bacon. Lizzie smiled to herself. _I may not have come out of the contest a champion, but there are better things to come, I can just feel it_.

Okay, So "Lizzie The Diva" is turning out more of a Lizzie-Gordo romance. However I do not plan to make this any longer, the last chapter would be either 12 or 13 (or 14, I hate the number 13) but definitely nothing longer than that. I do have sequel in the works though, called "Pop Star Lizzie!" which you can guess what happens judging from the title. Anyway, please do review this story. Thank you! 


End file.
